


Ain't Too Proud to Beg

by voodoochild



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets a little revenge on Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Too Proud to Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for st_aurafina, for the prompt "Gene/Alex, orgasm denial". One minor spoiler for a line from 3.08, but nothing major. I honestly have no idea when this is supposed to fit into canon, but consider it post-S2 at the very least. Title from the Rolling Stones song of the same name.

"Beg for it."

"No."

"Come on, I won't tell anyone. Our secret."

"Said no, Bolls."

"You must not want to come, then. I suppose I can wait."

"You - get back here! Where the hell do you think you're going, woman?"

"Like I said, I can wait. Can you?"

"Of all the ruddy - that's low. Letting a man get a leg over you and then stoppin' at the last second."

"No, it just proves I have more self control than you think. What was it you said? Ah, yes. My knickers head south so fast they need their own railway card?"

"Christ, you're still on about that? Stop fussing about and shag me!"

"I don't think I will. I don't think you've asked nicely enough."

"Detective Inspector Drake, will you please, for the love of all things decent and good in this world, get back over here and either untie me or park your bony, posh-girl arse on my lap?"

"Well, that was certainly more comprehensive, but no, still not nice enough."

" . . ."

"What sort of sound was that?"

"It's the sound of a man who's dying of blue balls and going to strangle his DI if she doesn't shag him soon."

"Oh, you're not going to die. First of all, no one has ever died of vasocongestion. And secondly, an excess of blood and lymphatic fluid in the testicles will not actually turn your bollocks blue. It's a common misperception of edema, which is actually red in color-"

"I swear to God, Drake, I'm dying over here and your lecturing isn't helping."

"No? I thought taking your mind off things would lessen the effects."

"Alex. You're walking around completely bare-arsed, tits swinging in the wind, and you're discussing my dangly bits. Short of Maggie Thatcher in a clown suit parading through here with the 51st bloody Airborne, I don't think I can be distracted."

"Flattering. But you do bring up an interesting point. I'm over here and you, Gene, are tied quite tightly to my bed. I could take care of things over here by myself."

"Pretty picture, love, but it's more fun with two."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Your face does turn the most fascinating colors when I do - say, something like this."

" . . . you smug little tart. Go on, what're you stopping for?"

"Don't you wish it were your fingers instead of mine? Yours are thicker, much better when I put them inside me."

"Fuck me, how many times did your mum have to wash your mouth out with soap, young lady?"

"Loads. Caught me calling my mate a fucking berk and I never heard the end of it for a week. Was only repeating something I'd heard on telly, but well, she didn't particularly care where I'd picked it up."

"You've got one of the filthiest mouths I've ever heard, Bolls. Sure you were never a prozzie?"

"What, cause posh girls can't swear?"

"Plum in the gob usually stops it up."

"So would your prick."

" . . . Jesus, fucking warn a bloke before you do that."

"Oh, where's the fun in that?"

"You going to finally fuck me, or is this more of your bloody teasing?"

"No, you've done well. I think I'll take pity-"

"Don't you dare pity me, woman."

"Never, Guv. Come on, shift a bit - ohhh, that's- yeah."

"Bloody menace, Drake. Ought to lock you up."

"Just you try it."


End file.
